To love another
by Jesusfollower97
Summary: After the events of the Victory tour, Katniss is caught hunting and Peeta takes her punishment.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any live chickens, any **_**dead**_ **chickens, any geese, any pigs, any **_**piglets**_**, or any of The Hunger Games books or movies.**

**A/N: Hola fellow tributes! Boy have I got some stories for you! I have 8, yes **_**8**_**, stories lined up to write just for The Hunger Games fandom! *Crowd screams and jumps up and down* Okay, okay, y'all can sit down now! I hope that gets you excited, I know I am! This story takes place in the timeline of "Catching Fire". It's sort of an AU, but more of a "what if?" story because it's replacing Gale's whipping with Peeta and Katniss. This was actually the First fanfiction story I ever wrote so I figured I should put it on here! (The reason I can't put the whole thing up right away is because I'm rewriting it.) I hope you like it! Now READ!**

Katniss' POV:

Chapter One:

I walk through the snow covered woods of District 12 by myself on this unusual fall day pondering the things that took place on the victory tour last week and the event that will soon happen.

The event: Peeta's and my marriage.

I can't suppress the shiver that accompanies the thought. It's not that I'm repulsed by the concept, on the contrary I don't really think I'll mind it all that much. That's the thought that scares me. I can't deny that things have felt different between Peeta, Gale, and I. I've noticed a drift between Gale and I ever since I got back from the games but I just chalked that up to him trying to give me some space. But now that I really think about it, I realize I have been the one creating the distance.

With Peeta and I on the other hand…. things are changing between us as well. He seemed very far away from my reach (despite living right across from each other) after we returned home. I was well aware why that was though, it was because of what I said on the train. After he risked his life for me countless times, I broke his heart. I thought I lied to him in the games…. But now I'm not so sure.

I shake my head to rid my mind of these thoughts for the time being. I can think through the confusing emotions in the warmth of my house later. Right now…. I've got a turkey in my sights.

I plant my foot securely on a root of the tree I'm leaning against and pull my arrow to my chin.

I aim…

I take a breath…. and let it fly.

Right through the eye. Just like Peeta said.

Peeta.

I groan quietly. Must he continue to invade my thoughts?

I gather the fallen bird in my hand and replace the arrow in my quiver before heading to stash my weapons in the log.

As I walk, I think of who I will give the turkey to.

Peeta? No he has enough food. Both he and I do. Now that we are Victors we get paid more than we need. I don't even really need to hunt anymore, but I do it for the families who are still starving.

I stop in my tracks as I think of the perfect person to give it to: Hazel Hawthorn.

The reason why Gale was not out hunting with me today was because since he recently turned eighteen, he now has to work in the mines. The only day he gets off is Sunday. Ever since we were eleven we have taken care of each other's families, so it's only natural that I continue that tradition. I'm just glad Gale's not home today. He wouldn't take it. His pride can be such an issue.

I snort to myself. I'm one to talk about pride.

But then again the difference between Gale and I in that is that he doesn't take hand outs, he always pays you back.

I have taken a hand out.

That day in the rain when I was eleven years old.

I sigh heavily as I hide my things in the hollow long. Will I ever stop owing Peeta Mellark?

As I climb out from under the fence I begin to make my way to the Hawthorn's on the other side of the seam, making sure my prize is tucked safely away in my gamebag.

Once I walk into the main part of town I realize something is off.

In shock I take in the changes: New peacekeeper trucks, a whipping post and gallows, and around fifty new peacekeepers now fill the square.

I swallow with some difficulty and turn to make my way to Victor's Village to tell Haymitch about the new additions when a peacekeeper calls my name.

I freeze.

"Miss Everdeen!" He calls again as he jogs over. I slowly turn back around and plaster on my fake Victor's smile. "Yes?"

He stands about two feet away and nods curtly in greeting before gruffly introducing himself, "Miss Everdeen, I'm Head Peacekeeper Thread." I blink in surprise before dumbly asking, "What happened to Cray?" He snarls a bit before responding in a superior tone, "He was no longer needed in this district."

I try and hide my unease at his response and continue on like it doesn't matter, "Well it's nice to meet you." He just stands there for a few moments studying me and I suddenly feel like a bug under a microscope. "Um… Is there anything you need?" I mentally curse myself at my words. Words were always Peeta's forte.

"Miss Everdeen what's in the bag?" I about jump out of my skin at the question but try and quickly compose myself, "Just a few things I was picking up for my family from town." Unfortunately he sees right through my lie and without further interrogation rips the bag from my shoulder.

He opens the bag and smiles villainously as he reaches in and pulls out the fresh turkey. He promptly grabs my arm and begins to pull me to the middle of the square where people have gathered to survey the new changes. I only have one thought before he announces my sentence: I'm dead.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! hahaha don't you just hate those? Well good news for you is that I have the second one already ready! SO first: let me know what you thought in the reviews…. and then second: Keep reading! :D Loads of love~V**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: If I was pinocchio my nose would be a hundred feet long when I said: "The Hunger Games are all mine". (Because they're not.)**

**A/N: I hope I got your interest in the first chapter and just for being such good readers I have the second one all ready for ya! :D You're welcome. I put a "law" in here that is not anywhere in the books or movies but it made the story more interesting (I think) so please just make-believe it's real. 'Kay that's all, now READ!**

Katniss' POV

Chapter Two:

The biting wind blows through the square with an eerie howl as the attention of the by-standers is drawn to Thread as he shouts, "Attention people of District 12! I am Head Peacekeeper Thread, and The President has placed me here to reign in the unruly behavior of criminals such as this girl here." He now points to me and begins to pace as he continues, "She is guilty of poaching on Capitol grounds and will be punished with twenty-five lashes."

The crowd gasps in horror and I can't help but swallow thickly at the announcement of my fate.

Thread pulls me back up from where I sat on the ground and begins to drag me to the new whipping post in the center of the square without further preamble.

He throws me against the post and I catch myself before I can hit it face first.

I hear random calls of protest from the sea of people as Thread begins to tie my hands above my head but the first one to actually do anything, to my surprise, is Darius. A peacekeeper with flaming red hair that I have traded with many times in the hob.

He steps up behind Thread and says, "Sir, you can't do this to her, she's a Victor!" Darius boldly places a hand on Thread's arm but Thread pulls back viciously and hits Darius over the head with his club, effectively knocking him out. Thread then turns to the peacekeepers standing in a line on our left and says in a commanding voice, "_Anyone_ who questions mine or the President's authority will be punished." He then turns back to me and and sneers harshly, "Victor or no Victor."

I lean my forehead against the post and shiver violently both from the wind and the situation.

I turn to watch over my shoulder as Thread takes the long black whip from his belt and unravels it before suddenly snapping it against the ground causing the crowd to go silent and my breathing to speed up.

I shift my head back around to stare at the post before me and clench my fists and jaw to prepare for the anticipated pain.

But as Thread pulls back to throw the first lash, a voice cuts through the deafening silence with something close to hysteria.

"NO!" Peeta yells in fear as he runs in between my back and the whip just as it is descending. I hear him grunt in pain as he receives the lash that was meant for me.

"Peeta no!" I cry as I try to see him behind me. He ignores my plea however and stands back up, preventing Thread from getting to me.

Thread growls and spits out through clenched teeth, "Move, boy."

Peeta makes no move to go and I can only assume he is glaring daggers at Thread when he says in a cold voice, "Do not touch her."

I see Thread raise his eyebrows in challenge, "She was was poaching on Capitol grounds she cannot get out of this punishment, besides what does it matter to you?"

"She's my fiancée. And I'll take her place." Peeta says with no hesitation.

I pale and plead with him not to, but again, they both ignore me and Thread steps closer to Peeta and says in a too eager voice, "Are you sure about that son? The law says, '_Anyone who takes the discipline sentenced for another must receive double the prescribed punishment.'_ She is to receive twenty-five lashes, are you willing to take fifty? Is she worth that?"

Peeta is not deterred and answers back unwaveringly, "She's worth my life a thousand times over."

Thread doesn't break eye contact with Peeta when he calls for two of the peacekeepers that are standing off to the side, "Mayson, Daniels! Please remove Miss Everdeen and prepare Mr. Mellark for his punishment."

The two come over and untie me from the post and Haymitch then comes over from the edge of the crowd and begins to pull me back to the front but I panic. I start thrashing in my mentor's grip and begin to scream, "LET ME GO! PEETA! NO! NO STOP! TAKE ME INSTEAD! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! NO!" I started sobbing on my last cry and Haymitch finally let's me drop to the ground once we're a safe distance away.

I shower the snow covered ground with my unstoppable tears as I watch the peacekeepers remove Peeta's shirt with a knife, force him to his knees, and chain his arms to the opposite sides of the post before stepping back into formation.

Thread once again steps into position and raises the whip.

**A/N: SORRY! *Dodges things the audience throws* I know I ended on another cliffhanger but it was necessary, also I want to eat lunch but maybe I'll post the last two chapters tonight! :D Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Once upon a time….. I still didn't own The Hunger Games.**

**A/N: I'm baaack! Did you miss me I was gone for like five whole hours! :O (lol) Well here is the next chap and the next one will be the last! I know, it's a short story but it is supposed to be… Nevertheless, I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Katniss' POV

Chapter Three:

The only sounds that can be heard as the tension builds in the crowded space are the choking sobs forcing their way from my shaking body. I try and silence my cries but am unsuccessful. Fear threatens to overcome me as I am forced to watch something that will scar both Peeta and I for the rest of our lives.

The people all hold their breath and watch in trepidation as Thread hurls the whip through the frigid air and allows the first lash to cut Peeta's muscled bare back.

The whip's snap resounds strongly through the town and is followed by a unified gasp from the audience but the whip's sting provokes no sound from Peeta. He merely clenches his jaw and squeezes his eyes shut but Thread is not rewarded with the reaction he obviously was expecting, for his eyes harden and he delivers the next dozen lashes with increasing ferocity.

Around the thirty-fifth lash, Peeta slumps, mercifully, unconscious. But much to everyone's (most especially my) dismay, Thread notices before he can deliver a single lash to Peeta's comatose form.

Thread motions to a peacekeeper I have never seen before and without a word takes a bucket filled with ice-cold water from the soldier and promptly dumps its contents over Peeta's bowed head.

Peeta awakes with a jolt as the brisk water shocks his system and he groans as the pain floods his senses all at once.

"You're not getting out of it that easy _kid_. You are to feel every lash." Thread spits out roughly before retaking his position and immediately picking up where he left off.

I am finally able to turn my attention away from the heartbreaking scene when I see Peeta's two older brothers emerge from the crowd. It is clear from their breathless responses as Haymitch fills them in on the situation that they ran over as soon as they heard. But I quickly drop my gaze to the ground as I am filled with overwhelming guilt. I cannot bear to look at the brothers panicked expressions knowing I am the cause of their pain.

All of our attention is brought back to the scene as Thread suddenly pauses and holds the whip in a different position.

A strangled sob is ripped from my chest as Thread brings the whip down on Peeta's heavily bleeding back four times in quick succession and a pained cry is finally pulled from his throat.

Thread stands back and speaks one last time to the crowd, "Let this be a lesson to everyone. No one is above the rule of The Capitol. Not even Victors."

Not waiting for another cue, I immediately spring up from where I've been sitting and stubble quickly over to my fiancé.

Once I fall on my knees at his side, Peeta painfully raises his head just enough so he can look into my tear filled eyes and he opens his mouth to say something but all he can manage is a groan before he leans his head against the post he's still attached to. I reach out and stroke his water and sweat soaked hair in a gesture that surprises both he and I but I don't pull back.

Thread then steps up to us and sneers, "Is she still worth it boy?" Peeta turns and glares at him over his shoulder and croaks out a "Yes". Thread then looks at me and I glare at him as menacingly as I can with tears streaming down my cheeks before he runs his hand down the whip and flings some of Peeta's blood on me.

Once Thread leaves, Haymitch and Peeta's brothers come running over to us but I turn my back to them before they arrive. My attention is needed elsewhere.

I glance at Peeta's form that is drenched in sweat and blood and have to quickly divert my eyes before I bolt. I've never done well with injuries. I look down at the metal cuff restraining Peeta's wrist on this side and shout frantically over my shoulder to our mentor, "Where's the key?!"

The sentence is barely out of my mouth when Haymitch drops beside us and begins to unlock the shackles. One of Peeta's brothers and I stand behind him and awkwardly try to hold him up under his arms without touching his back so that he doesn't fall once the pressure is removed.

Once he is free, I kneel back down before him and allow him to lean his aching torso against me. His warm, panting breaths tickle my neck as we wait for his oldest brother to come back with something to lay him on, and before I even know what I'm doing I bend my neck down and gingerly place a kiss to Peeta's wet forehead. Peeta's eyes fly open in surprise but he thinks better of addressing it. Wise of him.

After what feels like hours, his brother finally returns with a board from one of the merchants and together Haymitch and his brothers carefully lift him on to it. I grab his jacket from where they threw it on the ground and clutch it close to my chest as I follow quickly behind them and into my house.

I distantly hear Haymitch call to my mother once we get through the door and vaguely notice them lay Peeta down on our kitchen table. I don't even register the worried looks and words from my little sister, all I can see is the steady gaze of his blue eyes. His eyes are filled with pain but what hypnotizes me is the amount of love they hold for me. Without breaking our stare, I take his hand and can't help but wonder what my eyes show for him.

**A/N: I know. I'm not happy with the ending either. But I will try to do better on the last chapter! Well! See ya in a few hours! :D Loads of love~V**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: It's not mine people. *sighs***

**A/N: Alrighty folks! This is the end of this story! It's kinda bittersweet isn't it? This chapter is a time jump, for Many reasons I wanted to skip the parts about Mrs. Everdeen and Prim fixing Peeta but that is all I skipped, I promise. It picks up after everyone (except Katniss) has all gone to sleep. Well, I want to thank all of y'all for your support and I'd like to specifically thank zbethg, Ihaine07, and lizzy29629 for your encouragement. OH! By the way, I know I've had a few typos in this story but a certain typo in the last chapter I just couldn't leave unaddressed: When Katniss hurriedly went over to Peeta after he was whipped I accidentally put "stubbled" and I obviously meant "stumbled". Sorry for that, it was just too embarrassing to let slide *blush*. Now that thats all taken care of, READ ON!**

Katniss' POV

Chapter Four:

The air in the kitchen is thick with a mixture of sweat and blood, and yet despite the atmosphere I cannot bear to leave.

I sit on a kitchen chair next to the table that Peeta currently lays on with my hand entwined with his as he drifts in and out of sleep.

I stare at our joined hands and try to figure out where this leaves us now. All that happened today has thrown everything into complete chaos in my mind. I scowl for a moment as I think about the emotions that I have been feeling so strongly recently. None of this was supposed to happen, I was never supposed to be involved romantically. Love leads to marriage, which leads to children. I can't do that. Especially not now. Not with everything that is going on.

I lean back and glare momentarily at Peeta's sleeping form. Why did he have to mess everything up?

Once my anger disperses, confusion sets in. Was it really love that I felt today, that I still feel? I glance at the bright red welts on Peeta's back and am flooded with the memory of the event. He never called out for it to stop although it was abundantly clear that it was unbelievably painful. He never showed one ounce of hesitation about taking my place and portrayed no regret when he was asked if it was worth it.

I pause as the words between Peeta and Thread fill me with utter bewilderment. Thread had asked Peeta if _I_ was worth it, and he said yes. I turn my gaze back to the man before me and am filled once again with guilt. How, after all the many times I have shut him down, can he still love me? I have caused him every pain imaginable and yet he still continues to give his very life for me.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until Peeta wakes up and slowly reaches up to wipe the tears from my pale cheeks. His brow furrows and he whispers questioningly, "What's wrong?"

I shake my head at his selflessness and let out a breath for a chuckle and say, "What's wrong is I don't know what to do." He continues to look puzzledly at me and answers slowly, "You don't have to do anything." He takes my hand back in his and finishes, "Just be here."

I look up as he starts to gently stroke my hand with his thumb. His eyes meet mine once again and it's like a door has been unlocked and it bursts open before I can contain it's secrets, "Why did you do it? I'm not worth it."

I drop my eyes once more to my lap and mentally slap myself for being so vulnerable. I'm about to tell him to forget it when he releases my hand and softly places his fingers beneath my chin and raises my head back up so that he can see my expression, "I meant what I said to Thread Katniss. You _are_ worth my life a thousand times over. Without you, I would have no one to live for. And I know you don't like hearing it but it's the truth and I can't lie to you, I love you Katniss. Always have." He pauses to wipe another tear that has fallen without permission and then continues softly, "Always will."

Like usual I am left speechless when he says things like this and so I simply shake my head in denial and press on, "But I caused you so much pain. And it was my fault, you should not have been hurt for my stubbornness." He starts shaking his head as much as he can in his horizontal position before I am even done.

"First of all the real pain would have been seeing you hurt. I couldn't allow that to happen. And second, Katniss feeding people is not wrong. The Capitol has made it so that they control the people and what they eat, they don't care about our lives in the least. Going against them because you care whether people live or die is not stubbornness Katniss, it's a strength. And it's just another thing that makes you so beautiful." At his last remark I raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"The morphling must be getting to you." He gives a sad laugh at my self-deprecating comment before laying his arm back on the table, "How you can't see how beautiful you are never ceases to amaze me. That's why I have to remind you how you truly are."

I'm shocked by his boldness but I don't have the heart to reprimand him so I simply resume our previous position. He shifts a bit in discomfort as the stinging seems to return and I start to get up asking, "Do you need me to get my mother?" But he only pulls me back down and says he's fine. I scowl at him and can't help but say, "I thought I was the stubborn one." He lets out a small chuckle but doesn't go back on his decision.

We sit in silence for a few minutes just listening to the crackle of the glowing fire before he quietly breaks the trance, "What do I mean to you Katniss?"

My head snaps around at the question and I am met with vulnerability in his sky-like eyes. I open my mouth to respond but quickly close it in fear of answering carelessly.

I ponder his inquisition for several moments before replying, "Peeta, you know I'm not good with words and I'm not good with emotions either. There is just too much going on right now to be able for me to think clearly but all I know is that I can't imagine a life without you anymore. As frightening as that is to admit, it's true. I'm not sure yet what title I want you to occupy but I know I care for you. And it's not like I care for Gale it's-" I cut myself off before I take the leap I'm not sure I'm ready to make.

Peeta holds his breath and hesitantly pushes, "'It's' what Katniss?"

I lock eyes with him and I decide to throw caution to the wind. I answer, "It's more."

Peeta pulls my hand closer to him and I suddenly know what he's asking for but I am afraid to do it. I'm afraid of what I'll discover.

His eyes flicker between my eyes and my lips and before I can stop myself I realize I am only a few inches away from him. I can feel his soft breath on my face and his hand moves from mine to cup my cheek once more. He meets my eyes again and he silently pleads with me before breathing out that he loves me. I then decide to give him barely a fraction of the love he has given me and without another moment's hesitation I press my lips to his.

I caress his full lips gently with mine and I am filled with the feeling I only felt once before in the games. We were in a cave trying to survive then but now we are away from any pressure. No cameras, no death threats, just he and I. As I reach my hand up to run my fingers through his blonde hair I pull us even closer than before. After a few more seconds we pull away gasping for breath and I finally realize what the feeling is. It's love.

I decide right then to stop pushing him away and to finally trust him. He has only ever taken care of me and I will now do the same. I look straight into his eyes and I say with all the honesty I can put into my breathless voice, "I love you Peeta."

His eyes widen and he smiles and asks almost in a daze, "You love me?" I nod vigorously and say before he can interrupt, "I do. I think I have for a while now but I was too afraid to admit it. Not just to you, but to myself as well. I used to think that love was a weakness but I now know it's not, it's a strength. You've shown me that Peeta."

He pulls me back down for another kiss and I kiss back eagerly as I understand that many things may happen in the days up ahead but one thing is for certain: To love another, that is the strength that conquers all.

"**Greater love has no one that this, than to lay down one's life for his friends." -John 15:13**

* * *

**A/N: WHOOHOO! It's done! Well Thank you to Everyone who read it and again to those who reviewed! I hope it was as good as you were hoping. And for all of you fellow Everlark fans out there I hope that last chapter satisfied your appetite hahaha. Anyway I am going to continue writing The Hunger Games and many other fandom stories so please keep an eye out for those! Again Thank you and have a good month of September! Loads of love~V**


End file.
